Naruto My Way
by Stefania Shesana and Darnmella
Summary: This is how Naruto would be if I controlled it. More in this inside. It is a slur between the anima and manga. I am not a hater of any of the characters, but some of them could be better.Rated T to be safe. Not even I know exactly where this will go...
1. His First Friend

Stefania: YAY! MY FRIST FICCY EVA! **does happy dance**

Shesana: Yes, and we are all very happy for you.

Darnmella: I'm not.

Sh: But you are never happy.

St: You should be happy, Darnnie, because you're going to be in this as something you've always wanted to be.

D: A psychotic, evil, super powerful demon bent on world domination!?!?

St: Yes.

D: Okay, now I'm so happy that I'm actually going to let you call me Darnnie in this fic!

St: Cool!

Sh: What about me?

D: You still have to refer to me as Darnmella…Or the Supreme Empress of the Universes.

Sh:**rolls eyes** I think that I will go with Darnmella.

D: Suite yourself. **shrugs**

St: Well, enough of us talking nonsense! This is Naruto done my way, from the very beginning, this starts when Naruto is three. (Following is said like at the end of a car commercial) All pairings, if any, will be straight. I will try to keep the characters from getting to O.O.C., except in some scenes. All reviews are welcome. Flames will be read, shrugged at, and then used to roast marshmallows. (Takes deep breathe, then starts talking normal again) I will be in this fic and that is why it is so different. Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: Well, now I know what it is like to deal with the blood-suckers that are layers. So just to clear everything up, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, don't you think I would have done it my way from the beginning?!**

_Quote of the chapter: Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…Be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!! My hobbies are… Pranks and practical jokes, I guess.__-Uzumaki Naruto_ (sorry it was long, but I wanted to include everything he said)

_**Chapter 1**_

_**His First Friend**_

The sun was setting over Konohagakure and everything was as it usually is. This means that there is a commotion in a dark alleyway involving 4 shinobi that were all beating up something or someone. Fortunately for them, the villagers didn't seem to care. _Unfortunately_ for them, a young girl visiting Konoha did. She peered carefully down from atop a building to see what was going on. What she saw horrified her.

The shinobi, who are supposed to protect the villagers, were beating up a small, blonde boy that looked to be about her age, three years old. Now, that made her mad! The boy was completely helpless! All he could do was lye in a ball and get beat up! That wasn't surprising considering he was three, 2 of the shinobi were Genin, and the other 2 were Chunin.

Without even considering what she was getting into she jumped from the roof top and drove the heel of her foot into one of the Chunins' heads. _"In a situation like this it is better to take out the strongest ones first because you will need the most chakra to do that,"_ thought the girl. She quickly defeated the shinobi, but the boy didn't move. _"Well, that was easy. Almost disappointing,"_ she thought as she watched the sad sight of the "great" shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves running from a blonde three year old girl.

She turned her attention to the boy when she heard him start whimpering like an abused puppy. He still hadn't moved at all, but she could see his body shaking with sobs. She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the contact and thinking it was somebody that would hurt him he tried to run away, but the girl quickly grabbed his arm and forced him to look her in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said firmly and kindly, but the boy didn't seem to believe her at first. He only relaxed when she didn't move and stared him down for nearly two minutes.

"No one has gone that long without at least sending me a death glare," he said. At first the girl almost laughed, thinking it was a joke, but stopped as soon as she saw his eyes. There may have been a small, forced looking, smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. "I'm--"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Everyone in my village knows about you! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Sorry about that," she apologized when she realized he was staring at her like she had grown a second head, "My name is Stefania."

That seemed to shake Naruto out of his daze. "Nice to meet you," he said while shaking her hand. She nodded to show that she felt the same way. "Where are you from? I heard you say "my village" which usually means that you come from somewhere else," he asked.

A small smile crept across her face as she said, "I don't think here would be the best place to tell you that. There could be someone listening and I don't need someone out to get my village. How 'bout we go to this ramen shop I saw earlier, have dinner, and then go back to where I'm staying so I can tell you." She looked at Naruto and smiled even bigger when she saw that he now had a smile fully on his face that didn't look the least bit strained.

"I've never had ramen before, but I know the place you're probably talking about and it always smell really good there!" Naruto explained, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Then boy are you in for a treat," Stefania said with a smirk. And with that she led him out of the alleyway and towards, what else, the Ichiraku Noodle Bar.

_At Ichiraku's_

Stefania had been thinking a lot after she asked Naruto what he thought of ramen. His answer was hard to understand because he wouldn't leave his mouth without ramen for enough time to speak properly, but it was so enthusiastic that anyone could understand that he loved it.

Stefania was thinking about how the villagers treated Naruto. On the way to Ichiraku's Naruto was sometimes shouted at rudely or kicked and/or punched, but there was always the death glares. Anyone who dared to send a death glare at Naruto got one right back from Stefania. At the sight of her death glare people would look away, some with a terrified expression, and some just turned tail and ran. Stefania had the best death glare, probably better than any Uchiha.

Once they got to Ichiraku's it only got worse. As soon as they came in there were shouts of protest and some people just got up and left. The owner said that they were welcome to stay, but Naruto looked ready to run. It took a lot of persuading from Stefania and the owner to get him to stay. _"I can't believe this! They should be treating him like a hero! But instead they treat him worse than dirt!"_ she thought angrily _"The people in my village treat him like a hero and he probably doesn't even know it exists!" _No, she wasn't mad at Naruto in the least, but **very** mad at the villagers.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard Naruto say, "I'm so full," slowly and happily. She looked over to see Naruto sleepily patting his stomach with 5 empty bowls in front of him. It was then that she realized she had had two bowls herself. Her eyes grew when she realized how much this would cost her. Since it was Naruto's first time trying ramen she had gotten him the best thing on the menu to make sure he liked it. Now she was really regretting it.

"Well, it's a good thing my village isn't poor," she murmured with a sigh as she reached for her wallet, but the owner stopped her.

"First time is on the house," he explained with a smile. At that Naruto woke up wide-eyed. No one had ever been that nice to him. _"Heck, no one's ever been nice to me!"_ he thought. Well, the Hokage had, but Naruto didn't see much of him. The customers didn't seem to like it though. There were many shouts of protest and some men even got up to make a fist fight out of this. One man, an especially big and mean looking one, came up and grabbed the owner, who didn't even flinch, buy the front of the shirt.

"Don't you remember what that thing is?!?" he questioned with his fist raised. Naruto had grabbed the seat of the chair he was sitting in and brought his knees up to his chin while Stefania looked ready to defend the one person in Konoha that was nice to Naruto. The owner still had moved, but looked ready to defend his new best customer at all costs. "He's the--" the man began to explain with anger swelling in his voice, but was cut off by a human sized puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared they saw a Leaf Village Jounin with his forehead protector covering one of his eyes and a mask covering the rest of his face. The only thing visible was his other eye, which anyone could see the intent to kill in.

He grabbed the man's raised fist and said calmly, but still with anger in his voice, "Now, I know you weren't about to break the decree. And I don't think that beating up a kind ramen shop owner and a three year old would reflect well on your family." Naruto hadn't really processed what this man was saying. He was too amazed that a shinobi, the people who beat him up the most, was defending him. He was only shaken out of his amazement by the strange man saying, "Let's go," and Stefania dragging him out by his arm.

"I think the Hokage would like to know that you made a friend Naruto, and one from a different village at that," the man said in a way that let them know that they didn't have much of a choice. On the way to the Hokage's office Naruto asked about why the man has saved him even though he knew who he was. The only response was, "You didn't do anything wrong, Naruto." Stefania was deep in thought trying to figure out how to explain everything to the Hokage, Naruto, and the man she knew was Kakashi. She finally decided it was best to tell them all at once and so she settled on the truth. She would tell them everything when they got there.

_At the Hokage's office_

"Naruto got beat up again, but has also made a friend his age," Kakashi explained, "There was a man at Ichiraku's that nearly broke the decree when the owner treated Naruto like a normal customer." Stefania looked nervous, but ready to reveal the truth about her and Naruto looked like he was only here because he had gotten in trouble.

"So who are you and where are you from?" the Hokage asked in a grandfatherly tone. He took a puffed on his pipe and explained, "I think it would be good for me to know a little about Naruto's first friend." It sounded like he wanted to know that, but also what she was doing in Konoha. After all, he had had no idea she was here at all. It wasn't everyday that a three year old girl somehow snuck into the village.

"Well, I had been meaning to see you, but it is only my first day here," Stefania began to explain, looking at the floor, "I'm a ninja-in-training from the Village hidden by Magic…"

St: And now you must wait for the rest of the explanation!

Sh: But I thought that you hated cliffhangers.

St: I do, but I don't really consider this a cliffhanger. Also, that is why I will be updating really soon. I don't do that 5 reviews and I'll update, but reviews make for good motivation!

D: Hey! I wasn't in this!

St: I know Darnnie, you come in later.

D: Okay…: (

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Explaining

Stefania: Okay, I know that this is a long time between updates, but I never even expected people to read this.

Shesana: So this was more of something to do just to say that you have done it?

Darnmella: I guess.

St: Well, yeah….

Sh: Now, we know people reviewed, but our internet is not working so we do not remember who reviewed or what they said.

D: But, we do remember that we have a few things to clear up.

St: Naruto is still the main character, I'm no Mary Sue, and there will be a time skip in a few chapters from when they're 3 to when they're 7, to make it move faster.

D: It's hard to believe you can get anything done quickly.

St: HEY! I just said it'll move faster, as in the story. I'm not promising with updates. Sorry. Now to explain me in this story: I'm crazy. I may be powerful in some scenes, others I'll be crazy, others stupid (which has NOTHING to do with my blonde hair), and others I'll defiantly need saving…**sweat drop**

D: ENOUGH!!!!

St: Heh, heh… Right! Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: Here's what I would say if I was Masashi Kishimoto, "I AM Masashi Kishimoto and I DO own Naruto! Here's my I.D.! Now get away from me you blood-suckers before I sue you for stalking!" Unfortunately, all I can say is the "get away from me you blood-suckers" part…sigh**

_Quote of the chapter: __It's freakin' awesome!__ - Larry (Ben Stiller) from "Night at the Museum"_ (Awesome movie! If you haven't seen it go rent it NOW!)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Explaining**_

"I'm a ninja-in-training from the Village Hidden by Magic…," she looked up to see all of them staring at her. Naruto with amazement, Kakashi with disbelieve, and the Hokage with a knowing smirk. _"At least I don't have to explain the 'legend' of Magic Village"_ Stefania thought. She glared at Naruto and Kakashi to snap them out of it. It worked.

"But I thought you said someone couldn't be a ninja-in-training until they're seven!" Naruto yelled looking directly at the Hokage.

"The Village Hidden by Magic has some the best ninja in the world so they probably have to start training them at a very young age to keep up with their high standards and still have enough ninja," Kakashi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually, we have no problems with the number of ninja and we don't train them for long. The people who pass the entrance exams are very serious about being ninja so the progress quickly. I just passed the entrance exams earlier than most," Stefania said. At this they all looked at her, confused. _"Oh, Konoha probably doesn't have an entrance exam" _she thought. "In Magic Village we have entrance exams to make sure that only people who want to go to the academy get in. We don't want to deal with slackers that only go because their parents forced them. It's pretty easy and most people pass it around 4 or 5," looks of understanding passed over their faces.

"So I assume that you're 'the Eternal'," asked the Hokage, but it was more of a statement.

Stefania's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"That can't be possible! The Eternal is the best ninja in Magic Village! And she's a three year old girl!" Kakashi all but screamed. A glare from her shut him up, but now Naruto was staring at her in amazement again.

The Hokage also glared, "As you should know, the Eternal is reincarnated every time they die. It is not a title to be earned, but one given at birth. Most of them were women, but some were men, and all are born to Magic Village. They carry a horrible burden and usually do become the best in their village." _"I guess they know about Darnmella, but it sounds like he doesn't know all of it" _Stefania thought. Kakashi had the decency to look as sheepish as he could with his mask. Then, the Hokage turned to answer her question, "It's not everyday a three year old girl sneaks into Konoha unnoticed, not only that, but you seem pretty advanced for your age. Plus you look familiar and your chakra feels very familiar."

Stefania blushed at that, she hated being complimented so much, even though she had now figured that he knew one of her past lives, so she tried to make them stop thinking about her, "There were two other girls my age that passed with me, Carmella and Mali. In fact, they're here in Konoha." When she looked at him again there was a glint in his eye that seemed to mean he had a question. _"He can't have another question can he? Oh no, he can't be thinking of questioning them like this! I have to do something!"_ "You know, they don't know I'm here so I should probably go before they worry. It wouldn't be nice to worry them would it?"

The Hokage and Kakashi looked a little disappointed that they wouldn't learn anymore about Magic Village that night, but the Hokage dismissed them, "Fine. You and Naruto may go now, but I expect to hear what you think of Konoha before you leave." Stefania had grabbed Naruto by the arm and was out of there before anyone could blink.

_Outside the Hokage Tower_

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked when he realized Stefania was looking around like she was lost. _"Might as well now where we're going so I can take her there" _he thought.

"We're going to the abandoned building me and my friends fixed up to stay at. I really don't want to worry them. Mali can be scary if she's worried. And don't worry, I know how to get there." She explained. Naruto nodded and the set off.

_Once creepy and abandoned house on the outskirts of Konoha_

Huge was the only thought running through Naruto's head when he saw the house. It was an old mansion that looked like it had just been cleaned, painted, and all around fixed up. _"Is that paint still wet?" _he wondered.

All of the sudden the door flew open and a dark blur rushed out. The blur stopped to reveal a girl with black hair and copper colored hair in the front hugging Stefania so hard she probably couldn't breathe. After she let go she screamed, "WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Naruto winced at the volume, but Stefania seemed completely used to it, "WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED! Who's this? Oh! I know you! You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?!" Apparently she had noticed Naruto and her whole personality changed, fast. So fast that it actually took a moment to register in Naruto's head, but Stefania was still acting like this was normal.

Another girl, a blonde one, appeared at the doorway looking for the world like a new mother that had just been up all night trying to calm a crying baby. She even spoke like one, "Thank Kami-sama you're here! Do you know what I had to go through when she got worried?"

St: Next chapter will explain more about Carmella and Mali. Darnnie's role in this story will be explained in the next chapter or so.

Sh: Naruto is in for a strange life.

D: I WAS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! **does happy dance**

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Carmella & Mali

Stefania: Bored. No homework. Nothing else to do.

Shesana: We have nothing else to do so we're updating again.

Darnmella: In this chapter Carmella and Mali are explained more and Naruto's world is officially getting weird.

St: Why are you explaining the chapter?

D: Because you two are so unenthusiastic.

St & Sh: Okay…

St: Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: Too tired. Headache too bad. Read last 2 chapters for it.**

_Quote of the chapter: __She was like that when I got here.__-Danny Fenton from "danny Phantom"_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Carmella & Mali**_

Another girl, a blonde one, appeared at the doorway looking for the world like a new mother that had just been up all night trying to calm a crying baby. She even spoke like one, "Thank Kami-sama you're here! Do you know what I had to go through when she got worried?"

Stefania blushed and bit her lip before answering, "I have an idea… But it wasn't my fault, Carmella! I saw Naruto getting beat up by some Konoha-nins so I had to help! Then, I treated him to ramen, but the owner was about to get hurt by this man when the man almost broke the decree! (A/N: Yes they know about the decree.) Then Kakashi-san showed up and took us to the Hokage because he saw me with Naruto and then I had to explain everything! I just barely got out of there! If I didn't say what I did to get out of there, I would have been there longer and you would have had to go to answer questions to!" so what if she sounded kind of frantic and desperate? She really didn't want to be blamed for making Mali worry. That was practically punishable by death. The girl, who Naruto figured to be Carmella, just shook her head and smiled, obviously forgiving Stefania. Stefania sighed in relief.

"You sound like you had a long night. I know! I'll make us all some hot chocolate!" the other girl, presumably Mali, said before running into the house. Naruto just stood there blinking.

"Good. She needs some sugar and if you had ramen then you probably need hot chocolate," Carmella mumbled before following Mali into the house.

Naruto stood there blinking for a little while longer before he realized Stefania was still waiting for him. "Are they always like that? And do you really think its okay for her to have any sugar when she's like that?" Naruto asked, now thoroughly confused.

Stefania laughed and explained, "Yes, they are always like that and it would be best if she had sugar. As you probably guessed the blond is Carmella and the other one is Mali. Mali gets hyper off of salad, green tea and soup. Sugar clams her down. I get very hyper off of sugar and ramen, but most hot things, like hot chocolate and most teas, calm me down. Carmella seems to be relatively normal when it comes to getting hyper off things, but she gets really hyper off chocolate milk, though I don't think we need to worry about her having hot chocolate, especially after having to deal with a worried Mali." Naruto just went "oh" and followed Stefania into the house.

_Inside the house_

All you could smell was rich hot chocolate. Mali had decided that she didn't want to try to make hot chocolate for four in the microwave so she was now stirring a pot on the stove. Carmella was slumped over the kitchen table in her chair "resting her eyes". Stefania and Naruto were sitting at the counter waiting for the hot chocolate to be ready. Naruto was still a bit nervous about being in someone else's house with other people. His past experiences told him to be careful, but he actually felt like he fit in here and Stefania was just too friendly for him to stay worried. Her friendliness probably had something to do with her being hyper off of ramen.

"Where do you live, Naruto?" Stefania asked. She couldn't stand the silence. She was even resorting to _small talk_. Naruto looked at the floor and immediately regretted trying small talk. This always happened to her!

"Just before you came and rescued me some people broke into my apartment and trashed it. The landlord come in and said that I was making too much noise and couldn't live there anymore. At the time I was hiding in my closet, but the landlord started taking all my stuff out and found me. They chased me into the streets until I hid in the ally where the ninjas found me and you saved me," he explained playing with his hands and not taking his eyes off the floor. When he heard nothing, not even the stirring of the hot chocolate, he looked up. Carmella had woken up and all three girls looked ready to kill. They probably would have too, but they couldn't just leave Naruto.

"You're staying here tonight. No questions asked," the stated in unison, their tones not leaving any room for argument. Naruto was about to say something about the space he would take up until he remember how big the mansion was. He nodded and the all had their hot chocolate in silence. Finally, after they had given Naruto a tour and gotten him settled the three girls went to have a little talk with the Hokage.

_Hokage's office_

Kakashi had just come by to ask a few questions about the girls from Magic Village, even though he didn't know how much the Hokage knew about them, but just as he opened his mouth to speak the door was practically thrown off its hinges. As soon as they saw that it was the girl from Magic and two others their ear drums were blown out.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT NARUTO WENT THROUGH TONIGHT!?!?!?" Mali's screams rattled the widows and woke many people in nearby buildings.

"This is Carmella and Mali," Stefania cleared up any confusion by gesturing to both in turn. The Hokage and Kakashi just stared at them. After a quick, and loud, recap of what Naruto had said by an enraged Mali, Stefania brought forth an idea that all three girls had. "Why doesn't Naruto stay in our house? It's big enough and he can look after it when we're not in Konoha." The other two nodded in approval.

The Hokage thought it over. The house was a good distance away from the village, nut not too far, and no one would think to look for a person living there, "Alright, but I still have one question for you three. What are you doing in Konoha?"

Stefania looked at the other two, who shrugged before starting to explain, "We were sent here to see how Naruto was doing. In our village we respect the last wish of the Yodaime and treat Naruto as a hero. That is also true for all demon vessels, unless the turn psychopathic. That is also why carrying Darnmella, the only demon stronger than Kyuubi, isn't really a burden to me. In fact, I can only escape all those people that come to me at every hour of the day, not matter how ungodly it is, by leaving the village for a little bit. I've also come to see Darnnie as a sister."

"Wait! You're a demon vessel! I mean I honor the Yodaime's wish, it's just a shock to find out you're one and how your village treats demon vessels." Kakashi said, talking very fast at the end.

"Of course, but there is one more reason why we came," she started seeing that it got the two males attention, "Magic would like Naruto to train there for a little while each year. We believe it would help him learn to trust and learn quicker."

_At the house, the next morning_

"Where's Stefania?" Naruto asked as he came down for breakfast the next morning. Carmella and Mali were sitting at the table eating, but Stefania was no where in sight.

"She's dead to the world. You want to try getting her out of that coma she calls sleep without waking up a bit first, be my guest, but I for one can't," Mali got out between spoonfuls of cereal. Carmella nodded and Naruto just shrugged and sat down to eat.

After they where done they went up to Stefania's room to try to wake her up.

30 minutes, 4 songs on max volume, 2 cups of water, 3 ice cubes, ½ a bottle of lotion in the ear, and a Chihuahua later, Stefania still hadn't woken up. They were about to give up when suddenly, "I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Naruto shouted, which had no affect whatsoever on Stefania. Carmella and Mali watched as Naruto pulled down the blanket, with a struggle from Stefania, and moved his hand closer to her…and tickled her. That was all it took. Stefania, being extremely ticklish, immediately started swinging her arms and legs in every direction and laughing her head off.

The next two days went similarly, with Naruto running circles around the house when he found out he would be living there, but on their 4th day in Konoha and 3rd day with Naruto, Carmella, Mali, and Stefania had to leave.

_Konoha Village Gates_

It took Kakashi a while to finally pull Naruto off of the three girls, but he did it. He smirked triumphantly under his mask, even though no one could see it.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll come to visit once a year and you'll be coming once a year to train in Magic for a few months," Stefania said with a small smile at Naruto's reaction. Mali and Carmella also smiled faintly. Naruto suddenly stopped struggling, stared for a few moments to let it sink into his mind, then turned to the Hokage who smiled and nodded. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was running in circles around Kakashi and the Hokage, screaming things that sounded like "I'll do my best!" and things along that line. Everyone started laughing and was still laughing as the three girls from Magic set off.

St: Next chapter will be after my time skip and Naruto will be in the academy.

D: ME MENTIONED AGAIN!!**does happy dance**

Sh: Naruto will only be in his first year at the academy in the next chapter and Kakashi will have a bigger role than we originally thought.

St: And the dead to the world thing is seriously true… Only the Chihuahua was a gerbil.

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. After the Time Skip

Stefania: Okay, hopefully we will update more because school has let out for summer, but since I'm taking a scuba diving course that I actually have to study a lot for I may be a little flaky, especially during the beginning of July.

Shesana: That is why we are trying to get type this while in a car going to Florida.

St: Yeah. Oh, and in case I never mentioned it, I'm not good at pairings so don't really expect to see any in here.

Sh: Whenever she tries to do a pairing it's either too strong or too weak in the story.

St: Darnnie, are you okay? You've been really quiet and it's kind of freaking me out. Plus, you didn't take the chance to insult how I write pairings; you never miss the chance to insult how I write pairings.

Sh: I personally like the quiet.

Darnmella: **glares at Shesana** Too busy watching complete collection of Witch Hunter Robin.

St: You're watching it without us?!?! It was a gift from my cousin to ME!

Sh: Okay… Well, this chapter starts off when Naruto turns twelve and is going to graduate the Academy. Since we don't know how long it was between his birthday and graduation, the next chapter will be the graduation. I just wanted to clear that up.

St: Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: I only own this laptop, a ton of Dr. Pepper (literally), and the complete collection of Witch Hunter Robin (on DVD).**

_Quote of the chapter: __Wouldn't it only have half the luck?__-Stefania; after being shown a 3 ½ leaf clover_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**After the Time Skip**_

Now, Naruto usually isn't in Konoha for his birthday because that was usually during his time in Magic, and his memories of his birthdays in Konoha weren't that good. Though, everyone set out to change that today.

Naruto had just walked back into the house after training out in the woods (the training grounds were too close the village) when he smelt something, actually so many somethings that he couldn't tell them apart, and that was saying something considering his enhanced senses from Kyuubi. That thought made him stop and remember.

_(God help me…a) Flashback_

_It was Naruto's second day in Magic, but the first had been just to "get settled", which meant doing whatever they wanted, but he was told that today he would be told something important._

_He was sitting in the living room of Stefania's mansion (which Carmella and Mali also live in because it's bigger than the Uchiha and Hyuuha estates) when the other three occupants of the mansion came in. They all took seats around him, though they wouldn't look him in the eye._

"_Let's just get this over with," Stefania finally had enough of the AKWARD silence. "How much do you know about the Kyuubi attack?" As expected, Naruto recited the story every kid in Konoha learned. "Well, most of that is actually true, except for one thing, plus three extra pieces of knowledge that have something to do with someone from the attack and another demon." Naruto only raised an eyebrow and Stefania finally looked him in the eye. "The __Yondaime was your father," the only reason Naruto believed that was because she was looking him straight in the eye, "and while he couldn't kill the Kyuubi, he did manage to seal it…in you." All they got out of him was a soft "that explains a lot" before his eyes glazed over, most likely to think about everything._

_**Two days later**_

_Naruto still hadn't moved from his spot in the living room and the only sign that he was alive was the fact he was breathing. Carmella, Mali, and Stefania were all cleaning up the kitchen after dinner when red chakra started to gather around Naruto. Carmella and Mali ran towards him, but Stefania stopped them. Reluctantly, they all went back to cleaning._

_After twenty minutes the red chakra cleared and Naruto opened his eyes. "You spoke with Kyuubi didn't you?" Stefania asked. Naruto, thinking he was in trouble, started spewing apologies a mile a minute. Stefania just laughed at his distress. "It's okay. In fact it's good. I take it he told you the reason he attacked." Naruto could only nod his head. _

"_What were the other two things you wanted to tell me?" he asked, almost as if he didn't want to know._

"_Well, for one, Yondaime is still alive, just in a coma," Stefania explained, holding up a finger to signify one. Then, she picked up a plate and put it in the dishwasher._

_Naruto stared at her for a little before he remembered that was only one thing. "The second?" was the only thing he could get out._

_Stefania turned the dishwasher on before straightening up and looking him straight in the eye and saying, "I have a demon sealed inside me, too." Naruto could only blink and whisper "who" after finding out his friend was just like him. "Darnmella, the only demon stronger than Kyuubi," she explained with a smirk at his expression. With that she walked away leaving him staring at the spot she was standing in before. Carmella and Mali had already left for bed long before then._

The next day Stefania had taught him a spell (yes spell, Magic Village can use spells as well as justu) to let the Kyuubi, while still sealed within Naruto have a real body for up to two days. He really wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. She also introduced Naruto to Darnmella and one of her past lives that lived within her (right next to Darnmella) that acted like a big sister, Shesana. Ever since they had become kind of like a family, and they were the only ones who could tease each other without getting at least severely injured.

When he walked into the house he saw Stefania, Shesana, Darnmella, Kyuubi (Stefania can get him out of Naruto without him knowing), Carmella, Mali, and many people from Magic Village and the higher ranking shinobi of Konoha. He also saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting in the living room. If he hadn't felt that snake coming into Konoha they might not be how they are right now.

He had heard about Orochimaru from Stefania and also about how his chakra felt so he could sense him. It was still a surprise when he felt exactly what she had described heading for the Uchiha estate. He immediately sent a message by summon fox (from Kyuubi) to Itachi, who he know was on a mission because Itachi was one of the higher ranking shinobi of Konoha that taught him.

When he got inside he found Sasuke on the floor next to his recently murdered parents with an Itachi look alike looming over him. After a few minutes of holding off the imposter, with Sasuke watching and not believing what he was seeing, Itachi burst in and it was only then that the imposter revealed himself as Orochimaru.

Naruto made one mistake that night. He became enraged when he saw Orochimaru's face and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU KILLED KYUUBI'S FAMILY AND TRIED TO USE HIM! YOU'RE THE REASON HE ATTACKED AND I'M TREATED LIKE I AM!" Needless to say that _little_ outburst led to Orochimaru figuring out that he was in contact with the Kyuubi and endless questions from Sasuke while they were in the hospital.

Eventually, Naruto told Sasuke about Kyuubi while they were still in the hospital. Sasuke took it surprisingly well. All he said was "He better help us kill Orochimaru" as if Kyuubi and Naruto weren't already going to kill the snake. After that Itachi and Sasuke came to live in Stefania's mansion and Sasuke and Naruto became friends even if Sasuke still was closed off around anyone that didn't live in the house.

As soon as they noticed Naruto standing in the doorway they all screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto smiled and ran with everyone to get food when it was announced that Stefania cooked the food. Maybe things would get better for him in Konoha.

Stefania: If you want to know what the characters look like here is a list:

Stefania-Blonde hair down to the mid-back, grey-blue eyes with a little yellow around the pupil, black t-shirt, long black pants, black sandals, thick and tight black bracelets with a gem on them (right is red and left is blue), a thick black chocker with a purple gem on it, and a gold belt with a 2x2 square gold pouch on the right hip with a stylized silver M front and center and a silver J (for Jounin) in the lower left corner. Her headband is silver with the same design as her pouch, only in black. She wears her headband as a headband and her kunai holster is strapped to her right thigh.

Darnmella- Same as Stefania only her clothes are way more revealing and the only gem she has is the red one. Plus her eyes are black and change to red when she gets angry.

Shesana- Same as Stefania only her clothed are a little more revealing and the only gem she has is the blue one. Plus, her eyes are purple.

Naruto- Black pants with two red strips down each side, red tank top with hood and two black strips down each side, black sandals, and his pupils are slits. Other than that, he's the same.

Kyuubi- Same as Naruto only with red hair and he looks, well…Kyuubified (you know, red, slit eyes, thick whiskers, that stuff).

Sasuke-Same as in the anime

Itachi- How he was when he was in the ANBU.

St: That's it! Oh, and I'M ALMOST IN ORLANDO!

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A Monumental Prank

Stefania: Okay, I'm going back on what I said.

Darnmella: You mean we won't get to go snorkeling?

St: No, not that. We'll still go snorkeling.

Shesana: Then, you mean that we will not be going to Kentucky Down Under?

St: Well, I'm not sure about that one, but what I mean is that this chapter won't have the graduation exams. That'll be in the next chapter, which will be posted A.S.A.P., though that might be a while considering the campground we're going to won't have internet and we have to find a way to post this whenever we find a hotspot.

D: Then, why don't you just write the next chapter and post that with this one?

St: I might do that, but for now I'm gonna focus on this chapter.

Sh: Both of those plans make sense.

St: Okay… Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be staying in a used trailer with not even a slide out?**

_Quote of the chapter: __You want to stay __**here**____ - Owner of the Marina RV Resort (the campground in Florida I'm staying at for one night on my way to Key Largo. It's better in the winter, no mosquitoes)_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Monumental Prank**_

Naruto had just been hauled back to the Academy by Iruka after being caught painting the Hokage Monument. He even painted the Sandiame and Yondiame's faces because he knew the Third who just laugh it off and his old man needed some punishment for sealing Kyuubi in him, even if they had become close enough for Naruto to be able to call Kyuubi Ni-san.

Iruka had just announced that everyone would have to do the henge review over because Naruto had decided to run off. After Naruto was untied he and Sasuke got into line next to each other. While some nameless kids that got sent back to the Academy anyway went, Sasuke asked Naruto, "So, what did you do this time?"

Naruto just snickered and said, "You'll have to wait until the end of the day to see and trust me, there's no way you'll miss it." That left Sasuke staring at Naruto, wondering just what the hell he did. Though, Sasuke realized with a shudder, he might not want to know.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called. Sasuke went in front of the class and preformed a perfect henge, just like always, but that isn't what we're really interested in. What we're really interested in is what Naruto is planning. After listening to Ino and Shikamaru complain about having to do the review over and responding with a "like I care" he went up to the front of the class to demonstrate his version of a henge. All the while he was laughing manically in his head.

A cry of "HENGE!" could be heard in the surrounding classrooms, but what made the kids in the class laugh was the nosebleed that shot Iruka across the room when the smoke cleared to reveal a naked blonde woman with pigtails, blue eyes, whiskers, and only a little smoke to cover the most private areas. That and the yelling Naruto got when Iruka regained consciousness (he passed out from blood loss). Though poor Naruto did get thrashed by some off the students who were raving about his indecent behavior.

_After class_

Sasuke exited the Academy, ignoring all the girls and several guys asking him out. He sighed when Naruto tried to make a brake for it, only to be held back by an almost invisible wire tied around his middle. He knew that Naruto knew it was there, and he knew that Iruka knew that Naruto knew it was there. What he didn't know was why Naruto insisted on playing an idiot. He even got Iruka to help! Sure, Naruto had explained that it was so no one saw any reason to prosecute and/or execute him for being a threat to the village. Naruto had to be the most loyal person in the village!

He blinked as Iruka pulled Naruto back into the classroom by the wire, yelling something along the lines of, "You did it, now you have to clean it up!" Yep, he defiantly didn't want to know. Many people were simply staring at the spectacle, while others, namely Kiba, were laughing their asses off at the blonde's misfortune.

Outside, Sasuke saw a large group congregating around the Hokage Monument and people who had a good view of the Monument from where they stood turned to look at it. Since he didn't have a good view, Sasuke jumped to a rooftop…And promptly fell on his but laughing, good thing no one was around to see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke go into hysterics, or his image would be down the tube. Of course, he didn't realize this. Well, now he knew what Naruto did, and he also knew that Naruto would be home _really_ late if he had to clean all that up.

_Later; at the Hokage Monument_

"Since it's so late, why don't I take you for ramen before you go home? I'm sure Stefania will understand," Iruka suggested, looking up at the darkening sky.

"REALLY!?" Naruto asked, bouncing around like Christmas had come early. Receiving a hesitant nod from Iruka, Naruto preceded to drag Iruka down the quickest path to Ichiraku.

_At Ichiraku_

"Naruto, I know you said you wanted to act like an idiot so no one would fear you, but painting the Hokage Monument?" that was something that had been bugging Iruka all day. Why would Naruto, the kid who wanted to be Hokage more than anything, disgrace the Hokage Monument like that?

Naruto finished up his third bowl of ramen and explained, "I knew that Ji-san would just laugh at it and besides," Naruto paused to look Iruka in the eye, "one day my face is going to be on that monument and I'll be remembered as a greater shinobi than even the Yondaime!" Iruka just finished his ramen and smiled, he didn't know that Naruto knew about Kyuubi.

"Well, let's get going. Tomorrow's a big day," Iruka said before paying the bill and leaving, he was very thankful that Naruto went easy on him and only ordered three bowls.

_At The House_

Naruto had left Iruka by saying that he had to buy some groceries before heading home; he didn't want anyone to know he was living with the Uchihas and the girls from Magic just yet. That would lead to a lot of questions. No one questioned why the Uchihas were living with the girls from Magic, they were Uchihas, and of course they would be living with people like that. Naruto, on the other hand, was considered an idiot that people of that standing wouldn't even consider to associate with, or so everyone thought.

Naruto knew it was late, and he knew he should have been home hours ago, but it was all Iruka's fault! He just hoped Mali wasn't too worried; then he would never hear the end of this. So, to avoid unwanted yelling, he tried to sneak into the house, and his stealth skills were above average (though the villagers don't need to know that), but when put up against three Magic Village Special Jounin and a Konoha ANBU Captain they just aren't enough.

The light clicked on before he even heard Mali screaming, "WHERE WERE YOU! We were so worried about you! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO STAY OUT THIS LATE WITHOUT TELLING US AND ON THE NIGHT BEFORE THE GRADUATION EXAMS! You wouldn't do that unless there was a reason! Are you hurt?" Mali's rant went from enraged to concerned to enraged and back to concerned in about half a minute. Carmella didn't have the energy to do anything other than glare at him from an overstuffed red chair in the living room, Mali was right in front of him, panting a little from the outburst, Stefania looked about a minute away from banging her head on something and/or bashing someone's head in, and Itachi was just sitting on the couch…glaring at him. He wasn't sure who he should be most afraid of.

"ITWASN'TMYFAULTIRUKAMADEMECLEANTHEHOKAGEMONUMENTANDTHENHETOOKMEOUTFORRAMEN!" Naruto explained, amazingly, in one breath. Five seconds later everyone nodded and went upstairs to get some sleep. Well, almost everyone. Carmella managed to stand up, but didn't even get one step before she collapsed, asleep, back onto the chair. She had, apparently, been the one to have to deal with Mali for the most part. Naruto just sighed and followed them upstairs; he needed to get some sleep before the graduation exams.

St: Again, I promise that the next chapter will have the graduation exams.

D: We don't really have much to say here.

Sh: I just want to let anyone know that we have not been able to check reviews because of lack of internet. Please be patient with us.

St: I just realized something. That was mostly a day at the Academy, and didn't really have much to do with us.

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Graduation?

Stefania: Here's the new chapter.

Shesana: This is written mostly in the car back to New Jersey.

Darnmella: Did anyone out there see The Simpson's Movie and Hairspray? Or was it just us?

Sh: I think everyone else in the theater also saw it.

D: Oh, ha ha, very funny.

St: STOP!

D&St: Sorry.

St: Good. Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: The only new things I have acquired are some souvenirs and two new additions to my collection of medical equipment (knee brace and crutches).**

_Quote of the chapter: __This is stupid. Why would we pay good money to see something we get at home for free? If you ask me, everyone in this theater is a complete idiot. That means you, you, you, and especially you!__-Homer Simpson in "the Simpson's Movie". _(So stupid and funny! Go see it!)

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Graduation?**_

"WAKE UP!!!" Carmella, the quietest of the three girls from Magic, managed to shake the House with her wake up call. It was insanely scary because Mali could be twice as loud as Carmella and Stefania could be louder than Mali. The shout served its purpose as everyone in the House was so startled that they fell out of bed and woke up immediately. Well, almost everyone, Stefania was still blissfully asleep. Now to solve that, "NARUTO IT'S YOUR TURN TO WAKE UP STEFANIA!"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S YOURS SO STOP TRYING TO GET OUT OF IT!" was Naruto's response. Damn, she almost got out of it. The only way to wake Stefania up was to tickle her, unfortunately, Stefania tends to start to punch, kick, and head bud uncontrollably when tickled so whoever had to wake her up got bruises.

A call of, "I'M ALREADY UP!" from downstairs made everyone jump. They only took a minute to stare at each other before they raced downstairs. How could they have not smelt the food before? Of course, this meant the Apocalypse, but if they got to start the day with Stefania's food, they didn't really care.

_At the Academy; after a giant Good Luck Breakfast_

"The subject of the final exam will be the bunshin no justu. Please come to the classroom next door when your name is called. Do your best, everyone!" Iruka announced, but Naruto didn't hear anything past bunshin as he had started to bang his head repeatedly on his desk. For the live of him he couldn't do a normal bunshin, and Iruka knew that! Sasuke tried to cheer Naruto up, but Naruto was too far gone. The most he could do was to get Naruto to stop banging his head.

_**The exam goes the same as the manga so I'm not going to waste space by typing it.**_

_After the exams_

Sasuke had gone home when Itachi came to pick him up after the exam. They had asked if he wanted to come home with them, but since no one, outside of his teachers, from Konoha knew of his relationship with the Uchihas it would look too suspicious. So Naruto found himself on a swing outside the Academy, waiting for Stefania to show up. Even if he didn't want it known that they were like family, Stefania wanted people to know, and he didn't want to argue with Stefania. That's not pretty.

After overhearing a not-so-nice conversation about him, one of the reasons he considered his heightened senses a blessing and a curse, he was about to go home without Stefania. She would understand. But before he could even get up Mizuki showed up, telling him that he wanted to have a private conversation with him. Mizuki didn't even think that Naruto knew how he really felt.

Naruto had followed Mizuki, though with Mizuki hating him and maybe wanting to hurt him that probably wasn't the best idea, to a balcony on one of the many buildings in Konoha. Now, to find out what in the world Mizuki wanted.

_After Mizuki explains; in the forest by the House_

"**You know, kit, something's really wrong here**," Naruto was happy to hear that Kyuubi had woken up after being passed out for three days. The baka had tried to drink all of Stefania's special soda. That's a lot of sugar, and whatever else she put into it.

'You don't think I don't know that. Why would a test like this take place in the Hokage Tower? All of those scrolls are really valuable or dangerous. If someone took the wrong scroll, it could be disastrous. Plus, how would they expect a normal academy student to brake into one of the most secured places in Konoha?' Naruto responded, his voice most certainly sounded as if he was doing everything in his power to refrain from saying "No shit", but he knew better than piss off his Ni-san.

"**Hey, kit…It's time to go**," Kyuubi informed Naruto, who set out for the Hokage Tower.

_In the woods; where Iruka has found Naruto; Mizuki has just shown up and pinned Iruka to a wall using kunai (everything until this point has been the same as the manga, only one thing has changed, and that is that Naruto made a copy of the Scroll)_

"You are the Kyuubi no Kistune!" Mizuki shouted, ignoring Iruka's protests and expecting Naruto to have a breakdown. The thing that neither teacher expected was for Naruto to burst out laughing, but not just normal laughter. This laughter was like ROFL and LMAO (1) combined; in other words, it was borderline hysterics.

Seeing the confusion on the teachers' faces he decided to explain, "I already know about Kyuubi! You think that the people from Magic wouldn't tell me!? But you did get one thing wrong, Mizuki-_sensei_. Do you really think that, if I was a demon, that I would take the treatment I receive from the villagers?" Naruto was still laughing a little to himself when he decided to add something to his explanation, "Also, do I look like a five," "**Hey! I weigh six tons!**" "Sorry, six ton demon fox to you?"

Mizuki didn't really have an answer to that, but it didn't really make much difference to him. The demon was probably just trying to cover up being found out. How in the world could he know anyone from the Village Hidden by Magic? Iruka, on the other hand was surprised that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. Naruto had never mentioned that. He had only said that he gets some help in his training from the girls from Magic and that he wanted to play the idiot so no one considered him a threat. But, before anyone could do anything, Naruto ran forward and grabbed both of Mizuki's oversized shuriken. Of course, Naruto moved so fast that it took Mizuki and Iruka a minute to realize what had happened and by that time Naruto had both shuriken strapped to his back and his hands in a seal that was about to become one of his favorite.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" echoed through the quiet forest and within seconds there were thousands of Narutos, all with two giant shuriken strapped to their backs. In unison they all took off one of the shuriken and charged at Mizuki, who had been scared shitless by the sudden appearance of all the weapon wielding Narutos. Iruka was impressed that Naruto could learn a technique like that so quickly. He knew that he had been trained by the girls from Magic a little (so he thinks), but it was still amazing that he could learn a high level technique in a couple of hours.

After a few minutes of merciless pounding, Naruto finally let up on Mizuki. He hadn't killed the traitor, who was now unconscious, but he would be handing him over to Anko and Ibiki (two of his teachers) who would probably make sure he wished that Naruto had finished him. Iruka was still just sitting there. He may not have been injured badly, but it was still a sight to see. Someone who couldn't produce a normal bunshin had learned the Kage Bunshin no Justu in only about two hours.

"Come here, Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto immediately was in front of his sensei. "Close your eyes," again Naruto obeyed. There was a rustling of fabric before Iruka said, "Open your eyes." Putting two and two together doesn't really take that long and seeing Iruka without a headband, holding Naruto's goggles was just that.

_In front of the House; after Iruka treated Naruto to ramen_

Naruto looked at Iruka out of the corner of his eye. Iruka had been telling him about rumors about the girls from Magic and the Uchihas living in an old, abandoned house and that he suspected that the house was the one on the outskirts of town, but that was the one they were standing in front of, and it certainly didn't look abandoned.

Naruto had made a decision that he could trust Iruka and that he shouldn't keep anymore secrets from his sensei. That meant trying to explain how he came to live with some of the most powerful and influential people in Konoha and Magic. This wouldn't be easy, but the best way to do this was to bring Iruka inside and hope that everyone could help.

He started to the door, but Iruka was still staring. "Well, are you coming or not, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. Iruka quickly caught up to Naruto. After a deep breathe, he opened the door to reveal…

St: And that's where I'm leaving this.

D&Sh: WHAT! I thought you hated cliffhangers!

St: I do, but I do like to joke! Keep reading!

After a deep breathe, he opened the door to reveal utter chaos. Mali was running all over the place and screaming about something. It was too loud to tell what. Stefania was, apparently, trying to make snacks, coffee, and tea for everyone. Itachi looked like he was trying to blow up the grandfather clock with his mind (2) and Sasuke seemed to be trying to build a… was that a fortress? It sure looked like one. Well, he was trying to build something around himself. Carmella appeared to be following Mali around and trying, in vain, to calm her down. The only person missing was Kakashi, who had become kind of like the uncle that came over one day and never left and eats all your cold cuts.

Naruto and Iruka stepped inside and closed the door. At the sound of the door closing made almost everyone look up and stare at him for a couple of seconds. Sasuke only glanced up at him, and then started to use everything he could touch to quickly build the walls of his fortress even thicker and higher. There goes the couch. _"The hell?"_ Naruto wondered to himself, but when he turned to look back at the kitchen he knew. Everyone was slowly edging away from Mali, though somehow Stefania beat her to the blow up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE THE SCROLL OF SEALING! YOU BROKE INTO THE HOKAGE TOWER AND STOLE THE MOST VALUABLE AND DANGEROUSE SCROLL THERE! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU NEED TO TELL US BEFORE YOU DO SOMEHTING LIKE THAT!" Amazing; the House was still standing. They probably had to make sure that it could withstand Stefania screaming at the top of her lungs. Unfortunately, Sasuke's fortress collapsed in on itself…with Sasuke inside. Hope he's not hurt.

"Gonem, I forgot to tell you the plan," Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

Everyone accepted this and told him to tell them the next time he did something like this. Well, everyone except Iruka, who was now thoroughly confused. "You had a plan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't count on you showing up though. But I never planned on giving Mizuki the scroll," Naruto explained, calmly. Stefania was setting everything she had just made onto the table, where everyone else was sitting patiently. Naruto gestured for Iruka to also take a seat at the table.

"But, how did Stefania know?" Iruka questioned as he hesitantly took a seat.

"Stefania-nee-chan knows everything," Naruto stated as if everyone knew that and there were nods and mummers of agreement throughout the room, even from Sasuke who had just dug himself out of the pile of junk that was meant to protect him, but Stefania was insisting that she did not know everything. "Fine, she knows a lot of stuff and everything that is happening," Naruto said as he sat down and began eating. Stefania just sat down with a sigh and also began to eat. Iruka looked around and saw that he was the only one not eating. He took a small bite to taste the food and promptly began stuffing his face.

Throughout the snack/dinner/food/thing (**sweatdrop**) everyone helped to explain what was going on to Iruka, who asked a lot of questions. By the time everything was done it was really late and they insisted that Iruka spend the night. He couldn't refuse three Magic Village Special Jounin and a Konoha ANBU Captain.

ROFL and LMAO- Roll On Floor Laughing and Laugh My Ass Off

Itachi looked like he was trying to blow up the grandfather clock with his mind- If you don't get this then go Accepted. That movie is hilarious!

St: Now that really is the end of this chapter. I will try to update soon.

D: That should be easy considering you got yourself into a knee brace again.

St: I wasn't my fault!

Sh: You really should be more careful.

St: I KNOW!

D: Anyway, we really like that we got 555 hits, keep on reading!

St, Sh, & D: We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Team 7

Stefania: HIGH SCHOOL IS CRAZY!

Shesana: We have just begun our year as freshmen and it is a little hard to get used to.

Darnmella: asleep

St: We've been typing this little by little at every chance we got…which wasn't much…it's now 10:16; 11/21/07.

Sh: We have just finished typing this and are now posting it. We have not even had time to edit it. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long.

St: As of now, we have up to chapter 9 written in a notebook and are working on chapter 10. Please be lenient with the reviews yelling at us about the update schedule. Now, let the fic…BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: If anyone thinks that a high school freshman that only has a **_**solid**_** C in Honors Biology could have created or acquired Naruto, then….well, there's not much I can say to you…except…GO BACK TO/ STAY IN SCHOOL!**

_Quote of the chapter: __I'm getting pissed at wood right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP Sorry, mail box full. Goodbye.__-Jack Hummel _(a friend from school-sophomore-that might become a character in this story).

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Team 7**_

"No way, having super hearing would defiantly be better!" even though they were best friends and lived in the same house, Sasuke and Naruto got into their fair share of arguments. This one was over whether heightened hearing or smell would be better. Now, both knew that Naruto had both, but that didn't matter right now.

Naruto was about to retort when two simultaneous cries of "I WIN" were heard. They didn't even have to look over to know that Ino and Sakura were the ones who screamed or that a fight soon broke out between the two ex-best friends. They also didn't have to look over to know that they had entered the classroom for the explanatory meeting at the exact same time. They did that almost everyday and just because they would be finding out who their teammates and sensei would be didn't make this day any different.

As the fan girls started to crowd around where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting the two boys continued their _discussion_ in voices so soft that only they could hear them. The only thing was that if the fan girls stopped bickering for one minute, they could probably hear the _conversation_.

"Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched after Naruto had gotten onto the table in front of Sasuke. He merely looked at her and raised an eyebrow before going back to the _debate_, but just because he had decided to stop the idiot charade now that he was a ninja didn't mean that he doesn't do stupid things every once in while. Like jumping on a desk without considering the people in the row in front of it. Yep, he really can do stupid things.

The boy directly in front of wear Naruto had perched himself swung his arm back as he got up. Why? We may never know (I'm thinking Kiba put him up to it). Whatever the reason, it caused Naruto and Sasuke to lip lock. Now, they sat there, wide-eyed, for a moment. Why? Again, we may never know ;-). What we do know is that they pulled apart (with a smack), blinking, then ran to the bathroom to wash out their mouths with their hands covering their mouths and had to shove away fan girls to get out of the room. No one even heard the poor boy from the front row asking if it was his fault.

Ten minutes later (it took them ten minutes to wash their mouths out?) you could find Sakura sitting happily next to Sasuke with Naruto on her other side, both of which were trying to get as far away from her as possible without angering her. Iruka had just announced team six.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto looked up at his name, and so did Hinata and Sasuke as they both wanted to be on the same team as Naruto, "Haruno Sakura" Sakura's head dropped and Naruto surprised many people by actually banging his head on the desk, again. Maybe that's why he did something like jumping on the table. Sasuke shot him a sympathetic look and waited for the final name to be announced, "And Uchiha Sasuke." At this Sakura jumped up and Naruto perked up. He and Sasuke high-fived each other behind Sakura's back (literally), which surprised people again. "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka finished, and then went on to the next teams (which are all the same). At hearing their sensei would be Kakashi both Naruto _and Sasuke_ started banging their heads on the table. It wasn't that they thought he would be a bad sensei, no; they had both been trained by him on numerous occasions. It was just that they knew he could be irresponsible, and _late._

After Iruka dismissed them for lunch and told them to be back that afternoon to meet their senseis there were a lot of disappointed fan girls (and guys). They had blinked and Sasuke had disappeared. Naruto just laughed in his head, Sasuke had figured out how to enhance his speed using chakra and often used it to escape fan girls.

_Outside the Academy; right after lunch dismissal_

"_I was hoping Sasuke-kun and I could eat lunch together since we're on the same team now,_" Sakura thought. She was having no luck in finding Sasuke.

"Sakura, I–" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence because the girl in question turned around to find Naruto there and cut him off.

"No, I will NOT each lunch with you. Just leave me alone. You're annoying," as soon as she got the words out she turned back around to continue her search for "her" Sasuke-kun. Naruto just sighed and puffed away to have lunch with his best friend. If Sakura paid attention, she would have realized that Naruto had just performed a justu far out of his league.

_At wherever Sasuke was having lunch in the manga (__**sweatdrop**_

Naruto puffed into existence right in front of Sasuke who, still not entirely used to the Shunshin no Justu, jumped a little. Naruto sat down with a huff and started to open the bento Stefania had packed him that morning.

Sasuke, who had already started eating, simply raised an eyebrow and asked, "She didn't let you say that I would also be eating lunch with you?" Naruto sighed. How often was he doing that now?

Naruto didn't even look up at him as he gave his answer, "All I got out was, 'Sakura, I'. She didn't even let me get one sentence out." Sasuke sat down across from Naruto and looked out the window, which had a clear few of Team 10 eating together. Naruto followed Sasuke's line of vision and they both thought the same thing, "_Why can't our team get along?_" Sasuke and Naruto got along like brothers so that wasn't the team's flaw, and they knew that they would be fine with Kakashi. If only Sakura could stop being a fan girl. Then, the team would be fine. Naruto drew Sasuke's attention back by commenting, "I just hope Kakashi-sensei isn't too late. I don't think I could spend three or four hours stuck in a room with Sakura." Sasuke shuddered just from the thought.

"I hope so, too. Though the chances of that actually happening are almost non-existent," Sasuke said. Naruto just laughed and they ate the rest off their lunch talking about what type of missions they wanted, even though Stefania, Carmella, and Mali had assured them that D-rank missions were very boring.

_Only thirty minutes after Iruka left; Team 7 is in the classroom, alone_

Naruto was, _again_, banging his head on the desk in front of him and Sasuke was beginning to seriously consider participating in the brain cell killing activity. Sakura had not stopped talking the entire time they had been waiting. She was either celebrating being put onto the same team as "her" beloved Sasuke-kun, moping about being put on the same team as the "annoying Naruto-baka", or asking Sasuke out on a date. People can only take so much mindless chatter before they crack.

Naruto, apparently, couldn't take it anymore and got up to leave. "Where do you think you're going? You can't leave me here!" Sasuke actually sounded frightened. That was new, but Sakura was jumping at the thought of being alone with Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Naruto tried to reassure Sasuke, but was soon ushered out of the room by a smiling Sakura who was telling him to take his time. As soon as the door closed Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm again.

_15 minutes later_

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto's voice came into the room through the closed door. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up as what sounded like a struggle was put up on the other side of the wall. Sakura looked confused and Sasuke had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye that promised pain to the person Naruto was obviously trying to get into the room.

"Please, no! He'll destroy my books! Don't make me go in there!" another voice came through the still closed door. This one sounded older and much more frantic.

"Well, you deserve it and you know what? I'll gladly help him!" Naruto shouted as he yanked open the door. He was clearly ticked at whoever he was dragging along. When he swung his arm, the one that was clearly dragging something, forward a white haired figure came hurtling into the room landed on its head. Sakura jumped at this person's painful entry, but was even more surprised when Sasuke jumped onto the person, who was clearly male and a Jounin, and pulled numerous orange book from the pockets of the man who was trying, in vain, to get away.

"Is that all of them?" Naruto asked, approaching Sasuke, who had backed away from the person, most likely their sensei, with an armful of books, all of which were orange.

"I think so," Sasuke responded. By now the man was one his knees, begging them to spare his books. _"Weird, he's a Jounin, but when it comes to those books, he just starts begging. And why does he only show that one eye? What could be so horrible that he can't show his face?"_ Sakura wondered to herself.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! We didn't wait that long before I went and got you, so we won't destroy all your books," Kakashi visibly relaxed at Naruto's words. "But," Kakashi tensed and stared wide-eyed at the boy dealing out his punishment, "since it was with Sakura, we will be burning half of your books." Kakashi was now trying, by any means necessary, to get his books back. Naruto, completely ignoring the Jounin, quickly counted out half of the books (1) and put a post-it on each. The post-its described each book's fate and when Kakashi saw some of the things described on the small, sticky pieces of paper, he became, if possible, more frantic. Becoming clearly fed up with the Jounin's struggling, Sasuke tied him up with nin-wire (whatever that stuff he used to tie Orochimaru up with in the Forest of Death was) and Kakashi, being as freaked out as he was, forgot that he could easily get out of the bonds and simply fight Naruto for the books. Sakura just kept staring. It almost seemed as if her teammates knew their sensei.

_On the rooftop (or wherever Team 7's meeting was); after all the books had been properly disposed of_

"Alright, today we will be learning about each other," Kakashi announced, for once sounding like the teacher he was supposed to be. Naruto and Sasuke gave Kakashi a "look". The three of them lived together, how much more could they need to know about each other? Kakashi just glanced at Sakura, which made Sasuke and Naruto look in that direction. The instantly got it. This entire exercise was for her; of course, she didn't know that. "Tell everyone your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Ladies first."

"Why don't you go first, sensei? After all, we were in the Academy together, but we've never met you," Sakura asked, politely. Naruto and Sasuke had to work very hard to keep from laughing at that. Kakashi just sighed and went through an explanation that really only told them his name.

"All right, pinky, your turn," Kakashi said after he was finished. Sakura obviously disliked her new nickname, but introduced herself anyway.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like… (Sakura-glance at Sasuke) (Sasuke-scowl) I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig (Naruto-shrug). My hobbies are… (Sakura-blushes and looks at Sasuke) (Sasuke-left eye twitch) My dreams for the future… (Sakura-squeals, blushes, and looks at Sasuke) (Sasuke-shudders) (Naruto-laughs)," as Sakura concluded her introduction a figure that had been watching from one of the arches behind the team fell to the ground from laughing too hard.

"Stefania-nee-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, loudly.

Stefania was still laughing, but quickly got a hold of herself and explained, "I came to tell you that Carmella and Mali will be leaving for Magic tonight, but I'll be living here full time. The whole visiting schedule will still be the same, unless you're on a mission. And before you ask, I'm staying here because I want to make sure nothing happens on one of your missions, but Carmella and Mali don't think they could live in Konoha all the time." Naruto, after hearing the news, got up and started hugging Stefania, but since his strength improved so much he ended up lifting her off the ground. Sakura nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke got up and joined in the group hug. Kakashi was also participating in the hug, which only added to Sakura's risk of heart failure. After things got back to normal, with Stefania sitting between Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi told Sasuke to introduce himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like everyone that lives in the House, I dislike fan girls and fan guys, and my hobbies include training, reading, hanging out with anyone who lives in the House or has helped train me, and 'setting traps' with Naruto and Stefania. My dreams for the future, which I will make reality, are to help anyone I like with their dreams for the future and to kill a certain man, but I won't let that overtake my life." Sasuke said and got pats on the back and thumbs-ups from Stefania and Naruto and a nod from Kakashi when he said that he wouldn't let it take over his life. Kakashi then informed Naruto that if was his turn.

Naruto's introduction went about the same way as Sasuke's, only with inserts of ramen and his dream about being Hokage, but Sakura felt the need to make one comment. "You couldn't kill anyone! You're…you! You weren't even supposed to graduate!" she exclaimed. She was shocked that the "dope" of their class would think that he could actually kill someone!

Sasuke and Stefania were just about to start an argument and Kakashi was about to try, with very little effort, to calm them down, when Naruto spoke up, "You're right. I shouldn't have passed. I can't even create a bunshin. But I guess when you pull off a stunt like I did, they make an exception."

"What type of stunt was it that you pulled that would be enough to graduate without passing the exam?" Sakura asked, still skeptical. The only way she knew to become a Genin was to pass the exam. "What did you do? Beat an enemy-nin? As if!"

"It was something like that, but I can't really say much about what happened that night," Naruto explained, curtly. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Stefania nodded in agreement, the information was classified, but when you lived in the House, that didn't really matter. Sakura looked dumbfounded and incredulous at the same time (amazingly), here was the "dope", clearly expecting her to believe some bogus story about story about his heroism… And was "her" Sasuke-kun and new sensei nodding?! What was the world coming to?!

"Now that we got that out of the way, I assume that you," here Kakashi looked at Stefania, "are going to be spending a lot of time around this team so do you want to introduce yourself?"

Stefania stood up and began, "My name is Stefania Noviski," Sakura was listening intently now, she was going to be one of the first outside the Uchiha to know more about one of the mysterious Magic-nin (or so she thought), "but I really don't think I should say anymore out in the open like this," Sakura looked crushed, but she understood. "So why don't we all go back to the House and get to know each other better?" Sakura was once again ecstatic, though the other three on the team were giving her looks of disbelieve. "I think it would be for the best, considering that teams usually spend a lot of time together and are in many dangerous situations together," she clarified and the men on the team understood. She expected Team 7 to pass the real Genin test.

"Right, so let's go," Kakashi instructed and the team left for the House. Sakura was confused, to say the least, when Kakashi and Naruto looked as if they took this route everyday (which they did).

_At the House_

Stefania and Naruto entered the House first, followed closely by Sasuke, then Sakura, and finally Kakashi. As the rest of her team easily made their way to the kitchen, Naruto and Sasuke making a race out of it and Kakashi passing her up, Sakura stared at the size of the inside in amazement. She didn't even notice that everyone else seemed to know their way around the House as if they lived there (she still doesn't know that anyone other than Sasuke and Stefania actually do).

When she got into the kitchen, she was pulled out of her thoughts by two shouts that rang out together. One was Sasuke **screaming**, "Aniki!" and the other was Naruto screaming, "'tachi-nii-san!" The weasel ANBU, most likely this "'tachi" person, explained that he had finished his mission early and the Hokage had informed him of the team the boys would be on. All the commotion attracted two people from the other room, which Sakura recognized as the other Magic-nins that were supposed to be leaving.

"So that's your teammate, Naru-nii-chan?" the blonde asked (Carmella) and Sakura noted that Naruto was addressed with familiarity here. Naruto nodded as Sakura found herself being studied by the two girls, she had heard they were called Carmella and Mali.

Suddenly the brunette with red in the front (Mali) recoiled and exclaimed, "Isn't she one of the fan girls you're always complaining about?!" With nods from everyone, even Stefania, it was confirmed that they thought of her as an annoying fan girl. "_Even Sasuke-kun nodded_," she thought, depressed. She didn't seem bothered that people she was just meeting thought that. "Well, I'm Mali, that's Carmella, and that's Itachi," the brunette introduced, pointing to each one in turn.

"I'm Sakura," she said in response. She also watched as Itachi noticed Stefania had started preparing the food to be cooked and removed his mask. She was a little shocked to see someone that looked so much like an older Sasuke, but she had heard that the only family member Sasuke had left was his brother and that Sasuke had addressed Itachi as "Aniki". All that meant Itachi was probably Sasuke's brother. (Long analysis; simple conclusion.)

While they waited for the food, Sasuke and Naruto got into a(nother) discussion of what types of missions they wanted while Kakashi tried to keep them in reality. The Magic-nins and Itachi added little details to the mission. The Magic-nins were laughing loudly and she thought she saw Itachi smile, but he was facing away from her. She had never seen Sasuke smile so much. They all seemed to forget she was there.

She only realized that they hadn't forgotten about her when a plate of food was set in front of her. "You were going to give your introduction, right Stefania-san?" Sakura asked, bringing them back to the real reason everyone was brought here.

"Right, as I said, I'm Stefania Noviski. I like blue, water, dairy, my friends, and many other things, not in that order. I dislike people who only like to put people down, people who believe a stereotype, people with over-inflated egos, asparagus, and pink, no offense," Stefania apologized and Sakura shrugged. "My dream for the future is to take down a few evil organizations/ people who want to kill and/or capture my friends and me. My hobbies are to write and read," Stefania finished, only making Sakura want to know more about Stefania.

After everyone was done eating, Stefania said that it was getting late and that Sakura should go home. Kakashi gave his speech on the real Genin exam as he, the boys, and Stefania walked Sakura to the door. After everyone had said goodbye and Sakura was halfway across the porch, she realized no one was following her. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto! Aren't you going home, too?" she called out to them.

Stefania called back, "They already are," and closed the door, leaving a very confused Sakura to find her way home.

_Back inside the House_

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the living room, alone. Everyone else was in the kitchen, trying to get Stefania to cook more food for them. "Do you think we can pass Kakashi-ji-sensei's test?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"We can, but I'm not sure about Sakura," Sasuke responded. Naruto gave a chuckle at that, but then his face darkened. Naruto seemed to fall deep into thought and Sasuke tried everything he could to get his best friend back to reality, but nothing worked.

Finally, Sasuke gave up, but was startled to hear someone say, "I'm going to bed." It seemed Naruto had come back to the blue planet for just long enough to get that out and get to his bedroom. "_Of course, he snaps out of it as soon as I give up_," Sasuke thought as he too headed for bed.

St: I don't know if we said this before, but we are not Sakura bashers. It will get better for Sakura fans so don't worry.

Sh: We will not make any promises on when the next chapter will come out, but we will make sure that we work on it at every chance we get.

St: That's about all we need to say right now…if anyone actually read through this chapter without having to go back to previous chapters then you have my respect. That's better than I could do! Also, this was the longest chapter we've ever written for a fanfic (not saying much) it was like 12 pages on Word!☺☺☺

St, Sh, & D(she woke up): We hope you like it and we shall update as soon as possible. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! ♥♥♥ goes to sleep


End file.
